Chuck Liddell vs. Keith Jardine
The fight was supposed to be Chuck Liddell's comeback fight after his second loss to Quinton Jackson, for the UFC light-heavyweight title. Instead of Liddell making his comeback, Jardine dominated the fight with kicks to the body and legs to win a close decision that many thought could have gone either way. The Fight The first round began and the fighters came out and didn't touch gloves. They circled. Jardine pushed forward. Jardine threw a leg kick and then a left hook. Jardine landed a leg kick. Liddell landed a few strikes. Liddell landed a strike. Jardine landed a body kick. Liddell stalked Jardine. Liddell landed a big right hand. Jardine ducked away. Liddell chased however and landed a few more strikes. They exchanged right hands. There was a big welt on the side of Jardine's right eye and there was a cut over his right eye as well. Jardine landed a pair of left hooks. Jardine landed a combination followed by a pair of kicks. Jardine landed a body kick. Three minutes remained. Jardine landed a leg kick. Jardine landed a strike. Liddell landed a straight jab and then a kick. Liddell landed a left and Jardine landed a right. Liddell landed a strike. Jardine gave a poke to the eye and Liddell backed away. Jardine tried a Superman punch. Jardine landed a high body kick. He tried for another. Liddell landed some good strikes and then a knee. Jardine wisely got out of the way of any more damage. Jardine landed a right hand. Liddell landed an over-the-top left. Liddell chased Jardine against the cage, landing a high body kick. Jardine grinned. He seemed happy to go toe to toe. The first round ended. The second round began. Jardine landed a leg kick. Jardine landed a good jab. Jardine landed a body kick. Jardine dropped Liddell with a big right hand. Liddell got back to his feet quickly. Liddell landed a big strike. Jardine landed a body kick to Liddell's left side. Jardine landed another big right hand. Jardine landed another. Liddell had a big welt on the left side of his midsection. Jardine landed another right hand, utilizing great head movement. Jardine landed a high body kick. Jardine landed another big right hand. Jardine was bleeding again as he landed yet another leg kick now. Jardine landed another leg kick. Jardine was a mess, with blood coming down both sides of his face. He tripped and Liddell was all over him. Liddell landed a knee and a spinning back fist. Jardine landed a leg kick. Jardine looked exhausted now. Liddell still looked fresh. Jardine landed a body shot and then a leg kick. Thirty seconds remained. Jardine landed a leg kick and then another. Jardine landed a body kick that was, as Randy Couture said, 'all shin'. Jardine landed a big right hand. The second round came to conclusion. Wanderlei Silva, in the crowd, clapped enthusiastically. The third and final round began. Jardine landed a huge leg kick. Liddell landed a left hook. Jardine landed another leg kick. Jardine landed another leg kick. Another. The same spot, every single time. Another kick, followed by a left hook. Another kick. A body kick. Another leg kick. Liddell chased Jardine, and they exchanged strikes. Another leg kick landed by Jardine, and then another, and another left hook. Another leg kick, another body kick and a left hook in a combination. Another body kick by Jardine. Jardine landed a right hand, and then another leg kick. One minute remained in the fight. Liddell landed a good right hand. Liddell landed a body shot. Jardine landed a Superman punch. Jardine landed a right hand. Liddell landed an uppercut. Another leg kick. Liddell landed a high kick. Jardine landed a leg kick. Liddell tried a spinning back fist. The fight was over. 29-28 Jardine, 29-28 Liddell, 29-28 for the winner by split-decision Jardine in one of the biggest upsets in a long time. Jardine admitted in his post-fight interview that he was 'seeing stars' for the entire first round.